Siempre Ella
by Luisee
Summary: **Para el cumpleaños de Kawaiiny** Y Rin sonrió, disfrutando de la estampa de ese niño sobre Ah-Un, en todos sus años de vida, una vida muy larga jamás vio algo tan hermoso.


•**Summary**: **Para el cumpleaños de Kawaiiny** Y Rin sonrió, disfrutando de la estampa de ese niño sobre Ah-Un, en todos sus años de vida, una vida muy larga jamás vio algo tan hermoso.

•**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y blah blah blah.

•**Pairing**: Sesshoumaru X Rin. O algo medio parecido a eso *cof* Pedofila *cof, cof*

•**N/A**: Hola, yo con otro fic, ojalá y no tenga Ooc de más, que raye en lo ridículo DDDDD: Y aclaro, Sesshoumaru se supone que es u niño serio pero con lo que va a pasar empezará a adoptar la actitud del Sesshoumaru que conocemos. Poco a poco.

Las faltas de ortografías y gramática son errores humanos, así que intenten ignorarlas, que estoy mejorando poco a poco :3

ADVERTENCIAS: OOC. 

* * *

|✾|❁|•|•|•|Siempre Ella|•|•|•|❁|✾|

* * *

—Escúchame, Sesshoumaru —la mujer de cabello negro vio a su hijo, a un niño de diez años… quizá él sería el único que sobreviviría a la masacre de esa aldea—. Tienes que buscar a Izayoi, la madre de tu medio hermano… ella te protegerá.

Los ojos grises y profundos del niño se abrillantaron por las lágrimas que no alcanzaban a salir de sus orbes al completo y pese a que su cara no se distorsionaba como lo haría la de cualquier otro niño al llorar, la expresión de su cara infantil reflejaba inmenso dolor y negación. Su madre estaba muriendo entre sus brazos, debía aceptar la verdad; las heridas de la mujer que la atravesaban de lado a lado eran muy graves, no tenía salvación.

_« Los Youkai pagarán por esto, algún día »_

La aldea ardían en llamas aun, los Youkai que habían aparecido de la nada habían hecho bien su trabajo, Sesshoumaru jamás había visto un grupo Youkai tan grande y variado. Sus ojos contemplaron en aquel momento de su llegada como los demonios se divirtieron matando a todos los aldeanos posibles, otros ogros habían buscado a los niños para seguramente devorarlos y las demás bizarras creaturas sólo se habían encargado de torturar a todas las personas para que tuvieran una muerte horrible y sangrienta. En resumen, su madre, una fuerte exterminadora de demonios, era la única que había logrado protegerlo… pero ahora pagaría eso con su vida. Sesshoumaru era un niño normal pero muy serio, odió a los Youkais desde siempre y ahora que un grupo de ellos había acabado con cada vida en la aldea que lo había visto crecer los odiaba mucho más. Jamás buscaría la protección de una.

—¡Pr-Prométemelo! —exclamó la mujer desesperada por no poder asegurarse del bienestar de su hijo, antes de su muerte.

—¡N-No! —gritó al fin el niño, levantado la voz como pocas veces lo había hecho antes—. Ella es una Youkai, por su culpa mi padre está muerto, no la buscaré. Voy a encontrar a alguien para que nos ayude… —la voz infantil tembló. Y la madre pensó en que pocas ocasiones lo había escuchado tan elocuente. Tantas palabras saliendo de él al mismo tiempo.

Irasue esbozó una bella sonrisa, la última.

—Hombrecito, nadie va p-poder ayudarme… tan sólo busca a Izayoi, es la única que puede mantenerte a salvo, ella se lo prometió a tu padre, si yo hacía fa-falta iba a cuidar de ti. Búscala y hazte muy fuerte ¿Vale? Sé que estarás bien, sé que alguien vendrá a a-ayudarte.

La mano de Irasue subió para tocar la mejilla de su hijo. Observándolo con detalle, era tan hermoso y listo como jamás imaginó. Irasue al ver que su retoño asentía se sintió tranquila como nunca antes. Y cerró los ojos para dejar que la muerte la envolviera y lo último que cruzó por su mente fue la imagen de Sesshoumaru como un fuerte hombre, igual que lo fue su padre.

—¿Madre? —preguntó él con la voz desesperanzada viendo como la mano femenina caía, su mamá no volvería a contestarle jamás.

Sesshoumaru dejó el cuerpo de Irasue con cuidado en el suelo, pues antes lo había tenido en su regazo, dándose cuenta que lo que se reflejaba en su cara era la tranquilidad pura. El niño apretó la mandíbula, diciéndole a su madre que no lloraría. Y comenzó un recorrido por lo que había sido su hogar, con pasos cortos y firmes, se adentró a las llamas, moviéndose entre los pedazos de madera quemados y destruidos, restos de gente que antes conoció y manchas de sangre y carne quemada. Intentó ver si había algún sobreviviente a quien ayudar, porque él era fuerte y quizá no había podido contra un enorme grupo Youkai pero si podría proteger a alguien que lo necesitaba, su padre le había enseñado eso, así como usar la espada y algunas armas más desde que tenía memoria. Eso lo golpeó, si hubiera sido más fuerte habría podido salvar a su madre.

_« Soy el único que queda »_

Al cabo de un rato de revisar al completo cada parte de la aldea, supo que no encontraría a nadie y regresó donde el helado cuerpo de Irasue aguardaba por él. Había que sepultarla, así que sin más ese pequeño niño de diez años con la cara inexpresiva, buscó algo que pudiera usar como herramienta para cavar y empezó a hacer la última morada de su madre; una tumba.

…

Entre los escombros de lo que poco antes había sido una aldea feliz y pacífica, una vieja y maltratada espada estaba clavada en la tierra como si una persona hubiera luchado con alguien y no hubiera podido recuperarla, como si estuviera esperando. La sombra de un niño se acercó, la desenterró y movió, no era la primera vez que Sesshoumaru empuñaba una espada, claro, pero sin embargo ésta vez pesaba como nunca lo había hecho. El chiquillo levantó la cabeza mirando la luna, en la noche fría.

Sesshoumaru jamás volvería a ser el mismo, eso era seguro, lo que había que dudar era si realmente buscaría a Izayoi, si alguien lo ayudaría, si él sería capaz de aceptar esa ayuda.

.

.

.

—Kyaa, Jaken, como me gustan los niños humanos, son tan lindos y adorables —suspiró una Inugami que sujetaba las cuerdas del bozal del dragón de dos cabezas que la acompañaba.

La Youkai recordó como dos horas antes de que anocheciera había visto un grupo de pequeños humanos jugando en la entrada del bosque. Aún tenía el recuerdo bien fresco en mente; caritas redondas y sonrientes, mejillas rosas y frágiles cuerpos pero sobre todo ese sonido maravilloso que hacían al reír. Recorriendo los alrededores de un bosque tan grande no era difícil encontrar pequeñas villas establecidas, con eso no era difícil encontrar humanos.

Un pequeño demonio verde con al aspecto parecido al de un sapo, vasallo de ella habló energético dejando escapar intencionales halagos a su ama.

—Rin-sama, como era de esperarse usted es muy noble, pero por favor no piense en algo tan descargable como los humanos, ¿Qué no lo entiende? ¡Los humanos son seres inferiores y débiles que carecen de mucho de lo que a usted le sobra…!

Los ojos dorados de Rin fueron en busca de su sirviente, observándolo como si su mente se hubiera ido completamente a otro lado y sus pensamientos anduvieran volando por todos los alrededores.

El demonio verde alzó una ceja y luego frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa, Rin-sama?

—Es que te ves muy feo gritando —murmuró la Inugami con una sonrisa pura y jovial. Para después mirarlo detenidamente otra vez y soltar una risa corta.

—¡Rin-sama! —gritó Jaken—. ¿Por qué me trata así?

—Ya, ya, no seas exagerado… mejor dime que comen los niños humanos —Rin movió la mano derecha haciendo espavientos, luego se acarició al estola que llevaba en el hombro, tan blanca como su largo, muy largo, cabello al tiempo que continuaba caminando por el bosque. Preparándose para escuchar lo que su sirviente le diría.

Ella sin lugar a duda podía llegar a ser la mujer Youkai más alegre, expresiva, ingenua y rara que Jaken pudiera haber encontrado. Pero era fuerte y respetada. Nadie podría tratarlo mejor que _su_ señora Rin.

—¿Por qué lo quiere saber? —cuestionó Jaken entrecerrando los ojos, sospechando que su ama tenía ideas extrañas de nuevo.

—Porque voy a conseguir mucha comida para niños humanos —levantó las manos, soltando al dragón, mirando el cielo con ilusión, pese a la oscuridad de la noche todo parecía brillar entorno a Rin—, luego llegaré a una villa humana y después no sé… se la daré a todos los niños. Para que sean mis amigos.

Jaken abrió sus ojos hasta hacerlos más redondos de lo que eran.

—Incluso puede que me case con un humano, no creo que sea difícil —la mano femenina con uñas largas y puntiagudas se alzó y colocó un dedo sobre los labios rosas. El gesto de Jaken era de sorpresa y pánico—. Sí, sería muy feliz, como Izayoi-sama, ella se casó con un humano y tuvieron un hijo con lindas orejitas hace poco. Yo también quiero tener un Hanyou… —la Youkai decidió omitir decir que el humano, pareja de Izayoi, una conocida suya, había muerto meses atrás; ese era el tipo de comentarios de los que Jaken siempre decía cosas horribles.

—¿QUÉÉÉ? —fue lo único que logró exclamar el verde sirviente, esos momentos en los que su ama tenía ideas extrañas eran demasiado frecuentes últimamente. ¡Había que hacerla entrar en razón! —. Rin-sama, deje de pensar cosas como esa.

—Oh, vamos, pero si sólo digo lo que quiero, ¿Acaso estás en mi contra? —Jaken negó con fervor en veloces movimientos de cabeza. Agitando un báculo que usaba como arma, caro regalo de su ama—. Entonces todo está bien.

Siguieron caminando entre palabras e ideologías de ella. Ahora era Jaken quien se encargada de guiar al dragón, al mismo tiempo que ella daba vueltas bajo un comportamiento inmaduro. Entonces la cara femenina se adornó una sonrisa amplia dejando ver sus colmillos mientras imaginaba con encontrar un lindo humano y tener un pequeño Hanyou con él. Pero de pronto algo en el ambiente cambió totalmente, Rin se detuvo, mostrando una mueca alerta y a la vez de precaución.

Olor a sangre humana. Lo sintió, como si la brisa hubiera traído ese olor especialmente para ella. Sintió una punzada en el corazón. No supo por qué.

.

.

.

_« Adiós, madre »_

Sesshoumaru sin aparente sentimiento estaba frente a lo que antes había sido parte de la aldea, lo que ahora era la tumba de su madre, ¿Qué hacía? ¿Debía ponerle flores? Estaba en ese interno conflicto cuando escuchó como alguien se acercaba, no captó ningún otro indicio para saber quién o qué era, sólo ese leve ruido.

Unos arbustos cercanos se movieron y de ellos salió un ser horrible a los ojos del pequeño humano, quien rápido fue donde su arma, levantó la espada maltrata que había encontrado, con totales intenciones de matar. Ese asqueroso Youkai verde había cometido una equivocación al aparecer.

—¡No, por favor! —Rin se movió, logró detener el inminente ataque que iba dirigido hacia Jaken, este último sólo se mantuvo tumbado en el suelo, asustado y respirando agitado. ¡Ese chiquillo casi lo mataba!

Sesshoumaru contempló a la mujer que tenía enfrente, una Inugami, podía verlo por la larga estola, que en realidad era su cola, que llevaba en el hombro, además tenía las uñas y los colmillos largos, con marcas extrañas en su rostro, así como una luna en la frente. Lo raro de ella era que tenía una enorme sonrisa honesta, no una que mostrara ganas de matarlo. El niño por un instante se preguntó si era Izayoi.

—¿Estás solo, pequeño? —no hubo respuesta. La sonrisa en los labios rosas se esfumó.

La Youkai extendió una mano hacía él, mostrándose preocupada. Haciendo de esa manera que el niño retrocediera, Sesshoumaru sintió que no podía escuchar con claridad, como si todos sus sentidos hubieran desaparecido, pero no era obra de la mujer, era algo que venía de él mismo. Una extraña emoción, que por supuesto contuvo, se formó en la garganta del niño, fue bajando hasta acentuarse en la boca de su estómago, un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, casi apreció el mareo rondando su cabeza. Sólo verla aproximarse lo desorientó al completo y dejó caer la espada que empuñaba.

_« No dejaré que me toque »_

Todo quedó en silencio. Los ojos dorados de la Inugami contemplaron al niño, era tan diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver. Pero claro, la aldea de ese pequeño humano había sido destruida y por la mezcla de olores de que había seguramente fueron demonios los que lo hicieron. Ese niño estaba lastimado y era obvio que no confiaría tan fácil en ella.

—Voy a ayudarte, no temas… ¿Está bien? —en un tonto intento por hacer reaccionar al pequeño, Rin se acercó y lo envolvió entre sus brazos. Provocando que Jaken exclamara algo inentendible.

_« ¿Ayudarme? Ella es un demonio »_

Los ojos grises de Sesshoumaru se agrandaron como nunca antes. Y una bola de emociones desconocidas lo llenó. Los Youkai eran seres despreciables, bizarros y sanguinarios, pero dónde quedaba esa descripción cuando de la nada había aparecido una mujer Youkai que ahora lo abrazaba, consolándole, ¿Dónde?

Cómo era posible que no rehuyera al acercamiento. La mente del chiquillo se confundió, eso era raro ya que él siempre había sido capaz de mantener sus emociones a raya. Quizá era el frío, el hambre, el dolor o ella. Fuera lo que fuera, Sesshoumaru se sintió débil. Y no le gustaba sentirse así. Incluso después de esa noche, esa noche que se había llevado a su madre para siempre, se había mantenido firme y odiando a los Youkai a muerte. ¿Por qué esa mujer le causaba tanta… vacilación en sus ideas? Entonces caviló unos momentos: Ella tenía que ser Izayoi. ¿Por qué otra razón lo abrazaría ofreciendo ayuda?

—Izayoi… —murmuró, esperando escuchar un 'Sí' que ya no le gustaría tener que ir a buscarla, como rogando por ella. Pese a que se lo había prometido a su madre.

—¿Es ella la persona que buscas? —se alejó Rin recordando que a Izayoi le gustaba ayudar a los humanos y estos la buscaban por su buena actitud. Ella medio sonrió, poniendo las manos en los hombros del chiquillo—. Puedo… puedo llevarte con ella, si quieres —resumió, colocando la mano cálida en la mejilla del niño y él no supo la razón que tuvo para aceptar el contacto, pero al parecer de la Youkai la razón era clara, él estaba aceptando su ayuda—. ¿Hay alguien más, alguien que te acompañe? —inquirió Rin, esperando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

—Rin-sama, no ve que esté chiquillo impertinente sólo… —habló Jaken, pero su ama le dirigió una mirada que ordenada silencio. El demonio verde dejó de hablar, viendo de mala manera al humano.

—No —dijo él, lacónicamente.

—¿Tu madre? ¿Tus hermanos? —movió la cabeza, buscando alrededor pero sólo vio destrucción y fuego.

—Mi madre está muerta.

De nuevo ella sintió una punzada en el corazón, volviendo a envolverlo entre sus brazos. Los humanos, en especial los niños siempre habían sido de su agrado pero… ¿Por qué él le hacía sentir tanta ternura en extremo? Una ternura que jamás había sentido.

—Yo soy Rin, vivo en las tierras del oeste y te ayudaré de ahora en adelante… ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?

Casi le decía que eso no le importaba, pero, vaya, ella lo estaba ayudando. Sin contar que él realmente no quería ir a buscar a Izayoi, esa Youkai estaba dispuesta a auxiliarlo. Por alguna razón no pensaba que fuera un trampa, confiaba en esa mujer Youkai. ¿Por qué? No sabía. Pero que más daba.

—Sesshoumaru —lacónico de nuevo.

—Es un lindo nombre… muy peculiar pero lindo, Sesshoumaru. Tú me puedes llamar Rin solamente —la abrazó otra vez. Pero él se mantuvo con los brazos laxos, era diferente no rechazar el acto, que corresponderle.

_« Es… cálida, ¿Por qué? »_

—¡Rin-sama, deje de tocar a ese sucio humano! —y el sirviente fue ignorado olímpicamente por un rato corto.

—Ya, Jaken, adelántate y prepara a Ah-Un. Llevaremos a Sesshoumaru a donde Izayoi-sama—dijo, tranquila—. No le hagas caso a Jaken, ¿Vale? Mejor démonos prisa —farfulló algo nerviosa por la situación tan adversa que estaba tocando; ayudar a un niño que perdió a su madre.

Sesshoumaru asintió mirando como ese especie de sapo corría hacia el bosque. Sin más esperó a que ella se alejara más y le enseñara la dirección correcta que debía seguir. Todo por hacer que la tranquila y última expresión de madre se mantuviera ilesa.

—Iremos en dragón, ¿Has montado uno? —Rin comenzó a hablar, el niño sólo la siguió, mientras escuchaba, notando y reiterando que ella definitivamente no era igual a ningún otro Youkai.

_« ¿Por qué confió en ella? »_

…

Habían pasado unas horas caminando hasta que finalmente Sesshoumaru había caído rendido al suelo, dormido, era un niño humano y después de tal tragedia debía estar cansado. Rato antes, Rin había obligado a su vasallo a buscar algún árbol frutal para que el niño comiera, pero él había rechazado todo los atentos cuidados su nueva guardiana. Así que dormir estaba perfecto, quizá cuando despertara estuviera demasiado hambriento para negarse.

—¿Por qué lo ayuda, Rin-sama? —Jaken giró hacia el lomo del dragón, donde el niño dormía mientras ellos avanzaban.

—No sé. Siento que él me hubiera ayudado a mí de encontrarme. Su madre murió y su aldea fue destruida. ¿Quién no querría ayudarlo? Jaken, recuerda, mis padres fueron asesinados por Exterminadores cuando no hacían nada malo, estuve mucho tiempo sola pero él tiene a quien buscar, debemos ayudarlo —una sonrisa surcó sus labios rosas, imaginando locuras como siempre para olvidar su difícil infancia—Además, se nota que su corazón aloja sentimientos muy bellos —Rin sonrió, disfrutando de la estampa de ese niño sobre Ah-Un, en todos sus años de vida, una vida muy larga, jamás vio algo tan hermoso.

Jaken asintió, no quería hacer recordar nada doloroso a su señora.

¿Qué tenía Rin que había hecho que Sesshoumaru confiara en ella? La única idea que pasó por la mente de la mujer fue que él siempre disfrutó de la compañía de los Youkai, que entendía que no todos era malos, que no todos eran como los demonios que habían atacado su aldea. La señora de las tierras del oeste no podía estar más equivocada.

.

.

.

Los ojos grises del niño se abrieron y lograron ver una gran mansión, en medio de un bosque con grandes robles entre la luminosidad del amanecer, la mansión era magnífica con grandes pilares en la entrada, adornos extraños y casi rayando lo excéntrico por su gran tamaño, pero a la vez se miraba sencilla y desprendía un calor extraño, como una luz cálida envolviendo todo el entorno. No fue muy difícil imaginar que ya habían llegado. Apoyó las manos sobre el lomo de Ah-Un.

—Ya despertaste, mocoso —la voz de Jaken lo espabiló rápidamente pero Sesshoumaru lo ignoró como era de esperarse, el estoico niño bajó de un salto del dragón en el que se encontraba y se puso a investigar, escudriñando alrededor, con sigilo y cuidado, tal y como le había enseñado su madre. Pero antes de que pudiera alejarse mucho la voz de Rin lo llamó.

—Sesshoumaru, ven, Izayoi-sama está esperándote —el niño se mantuvo sereno, sólo caminó hacia la dirección en que ella le señalaba, dando pasos firmes. Suponiendo que a esas alturas la otra Inugami le había contado a Rin la relación que compartían, que él era el hijo de otro matrimonio del esposo de Izayoi. Sí, ahora Rin debía saberlo todo.

En la entrada de la mansión, estaba una mujer. Sesshoumaru la miró con fijeza, por unos momentos se le hizo parecida a Rin, tenía el cabello blanco, brillante y largo, marcas de color rojo en el rostro y orejas en punta pero su rostro era más maduro, aunque igual de dulce. Además, un niño más pequeño que él se aferraba a las faldas de esa mujer: Izayoi, la Inugami que había causado la muerte de su padre. Inu No Taishou había muerto protegiéndola, pese a que ella era más poderosa. Y no sólo eso, esa Youkai había tenido un hijo con su padre, un Hanyou que Sesshoumaru no podía considerar como su hermano menor.

El rencor aparecía en el corazón del niño cuando la cálida voz de Rin lo atrajo a la realidad, la realidad donde él tenía que aprender a conocer antes de odiar.

—Él es Sesshoumaru, ¿No es lindo? —Rin habló con esa típica sonrisa suya—. Inuyasha, él es tu hermano mayor.

El pequeño Inuyasha no contestó, sólo se aferró más a su madre y le echó un vistazo a su supuesto hermano.

—Sesshoumaru, Rin-sama me ha contado todo, lamento mucho lo que le ha pasado a tu aldea y a tu madre —Izayoi empezó dialogando con respeto y suavidad—. No puedo ofrecerte cambiar eso, porque no tengo tanto poder, pero aquí, en mi casa tendrás todo lo que necesites para vivir… además siempre contarás conmigo y tu hermano, ¿Está bien? —esbozó una sonrisa en aquellos labios rojos, a Sesshoumaru por un momento le recordó a su madre—. Y esto lo hago no sólo porque se lo prometí a tu padre, sino también porque creo que ningún niño deba de carecer d…

—Gracias —antes de que la mujer pudiera seguir hablando el niño la cortó, diciendo con esa palabra, que aceptaba todo lo que ella pudiera decirle.

Jaken, quien se había mantenido callado y ajeno a la conversación estuvo a punto de llamarle la atención pero Rin le ganó la palabra.

—Es un poco huraño, pero es adorable —la joven Youkai sonrió, para luego soltar un leve suspiro—. Vendré a verlo seguido. ¿De acuerdo? —y se giró al humano para así obtener una respuesta que dijera que estaba bien visitarlo.

El niño sólo la miró a los ojos, pero no abrió los labios, fue cuando el pequeño demonio verde intervino con un regaño al fin.

—Impertinente, eres un irrespetuoso, cuando Rin-sama te dirija la palabra debes de contestarle, deberías estar agradecido de que ella te hiciera el honor de traerte hasta acá —poco faltó para que dejara caer el báculo que tenía sobre la cabeza del niño. Algo que seguramente le habría costado un buen golpe, quizá del mismo niño o de su ama.

—Um —murmuró Sesshoumaru asintiendo con un leve movimiento de cabeza, contestándole con el mayor respeto que le era posible, Irasue le había enseñado que a las personas que hacen algo bueno por ti tienes que tratarlas como se merecen. Debía poner eso en práctica.

_« Haga lo que quiera »_

La joven Youkai por su parte se sintió feliz de escuchar al niño, se inclinó y le acarició la mejilla para después darle un beso en la sien, mostrando así todo el cariño que había desarrollado por él en tan poco tiempo.

—Sesshoumaru… ¿Quieres que Inuyasha te enseñe la casa? —el aludido no hizo nada, con esa adorable carita indiferente había que aprender a ver más allá de los rostros—. Hazlo, hijo.

—Ven —el pequeño Hanyou con el ceño fruncido se dejó ver al completo y se acercó a su hermano para después guiarlo hacia adentro, ambos pequeños caminaron en silencio perdiéndose en la gran estructura de la morada, no sin que antes Sesshoumaru le diera una última miradita furtiva a aquella Youkai que lo había amparado, Rin no dudó en devolverle la mirada. Sesshoumaru se tragó su orgullo y dolor al entrar a la mansión de quien antes consideraba una enemiga. Pero Rin había prometido venir a verlo, extrañamente eso lo calmaba.

—Sé que ha sufrido mucho al perder a Irasue-sama, pero intentaré hacer todo lo que pueda por él, sé que es un niño fuerte y necesita ser sanado —y la Inugami mayor recayó en como los ojos dorados de Rin miraban a su nuevo hijo—. Lo ves como si fuera un bocadillo —le murmuró Izayoi con una sonrisa, queriendo olvidar el mal trago de enterarse de la muerte de Irasue y pensar sólo en el bien del niño.

—Porque parece uno —Rin estaba dispuesta a sanarlo a toda costa y eso significaba estar cerca.

Jaken sólo abrió mucho los ojos y rogó al cielo que a su ama no se le metieran ideas raras en la cabeza. Aunque eso era tener muchas esperanzas.

Ese niño había llegado a sus vidas para quedarse. Ahora, Rin estaría a su lado, siempre.

* * *

|✾|❁|•|•|•|Fin|•|•|•|❁|✾|

* * *

•**N/A**:Kawaiiny ahí está -3- ¡Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo~!

Yo sé que Sesshoumaru no se iría a vivir con una humana, en este caso Youkai, lo sé. Pero se lo prometió a su mami y eso, pero igual advertí que tenía OoC.

…

En el anime/manga él sólo dejaba que Rin lo siguiera, no supimos a ciencia cierta cuál es la razón, obvio, fue que lo ayudó, pero jamás supimos con exactitud que pensaba Sesshoumaru de ella, o que sentía. Así que, igual, en mi fic se fue con Rin, así como en la historia original dejaba que lo siguiera, eso :m

Lamento decir que siempre dejo finales abiertos ._. Jejejeje, bueno eso es todo… ¿Comentarios?


End file.
